Happy BDay Kai!
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Se me pego el título! xD, pero no es igual a Happy BDay Sasuke! xD.. bueno, es el cumple de Kai.. y... oxoU... leánlo! xD [KaiTaka LoOve!]


** ------------------------------------------------- **

**Happy B-Day Kai!**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

** ------------------------------------------------- **

Despertó, parecía asustado. Movía la cabeza de izquiera a derecha buscando algo... o a alguien?. Le pareció bastante extraño no sentir la conocida presencia a su lado en la cama y todo eso empezaba a alterarlo de sobre manera no podía concevir la idea de que un día para otro su pequeño y tierno amante no lo despertará con una granse sonrisa en su rostro!. Qué querían?. Ya se había acostumbrado!

Con movientos torpes, poco vistos, es más nunca vistos en Kai, se levanto de la cama, solo llevaba el pantalón de pijama y dejaba ver todo su torso bien formado (Kitty: ¬) buscaba con la mirada cualquier tipo de ropa que ponerse, encontrando rápidamente uno de sus pantalones y casi cayendose de forma graciosa logro ponerselos. Corrió hacía su armario y deshordenando todo a su paso saco una de sus poleras azules que hacían juego con su pantalón negro, luego un par de calcetines y unos zapatos.

Corrió al baño, totalmente deseperado, se lavo los dientes y ni siquiera se arreglo el cabello.

Después de hacer todo eso salió rápidamente de la habitación, corriendo escaleras abajo a toda velocidad, saludando con un estóico buenos días a las empleadas que educadas le hacía una reverencia. Llego al recividor, tomo rápidamente uno de sus abrigo, abrió la puerta y salió como un rayo.

Esta maña no había despertado junto a su ángel de cabellos azules, sonrisa tierna y mirada hermosa. Ese era el problema y por Takao saldría a buscarlo por todo Japón si es que era necesario.

"Esta bien... tranquilo, Kai. Piensa... piensa..." se paro en seco en una de las calles, cerro los ojos e intento tranquilizarse "Dónde puede estar Takao?" esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza iba y venía atormentándolo.

Decidió lo mas prudente o lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza. Visitar a Rei y Max por si sabían algo de su peliazulado amante.

** ------------------------------------------------- **

Un chico totalmente sonriente caminaba por el parque, llevaba entre sus brazos una bolsita, de un tamaño considerable, envuelto en papel de regalo rojo. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo el lugar por el cual pasaba, hoy era una fecha especial, hoy era el cumpleaños de su Kai!, totalmente emocionado oculto su rostro sonrojado detrás de la bolsita que vendría a ser el regalo.

Tuvo que levantarse temprano, salir y terminar de hacer su preciado regalo. Pero no tenía idea de que Kai estuviera volviéndose loco buscándolo por todos lados.

En fin.. después de levantarse y darle un pequeño beso a Kai, se cambió, desayuno y se lavo los dientes, luego salió de la gran mansión en la cual vivía junto a Kai. Con una sonrisa fue caminando hacia el lado izquierdo.

A unas cuantas cuadras, exacmente 2, apresuro el paso, casi al punto de correr por las calles. Debía apresurarse o su Kai despiertaría pronto!.

Divisó una casa, común y corriente, sonrió, ahí era precisamente donde quería llegar. Corrió y luego toco el timbre de la puerta, reciviendo en ella, unos segundos después, a un adormilado Yuriv que no dejaba de bostezar.

No dijo nada y dejo pasar a un sonriente Takao este corrió al living, saco una pequeña canastita escondida quien sabe donde y empezó a terminar su trabajo, estaba totalmente feliz como le estaba quedando.

-Auch!-se quejo el peliazul, ganando la atención del pelirrojo que abrió un ojo para ver lo que pasaba. Al parecer Takao se había punzado con una aguja, suspiro, este niño si que era un descuidado, pero claro, el siempre estaría ahí para cuidarlo.

Todavía adormilado se paró del sofá, fue al baño y regreso con una vendita se agacho frente al pequeño tomo su mano entre las suyas. Takao solo pudo sentir como su dedo era _trabago_ por la boca de Yuriv, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo se sonrojo. Luego el pelirrojo puso la vendita al rededor de su dedo, y sonrojado se levanto para volver a ir hacia el sofá.

Bien! ahora debía terminar su regalo.

** ------------------------------------------------- **

Tocaba la puerta como poseído. estaba desesperado, entiéndanlo! no encontraba a su Takao!.

Un adormilado Rei abrió la puerta, molesto, porque justo devían tocar cuando su pequeño rubio creía que estaba dormido y le daba montones de besos?. Se sorprendió al ver a Kai, en su puerta y desesperado.

-Dónde esta Takao?!-rápido como siempre, Kai lanzo la pregunta del milenió y Rei tan solo parpadeaba confundido

-No devería estar contigo?

-Pues no lo esta!... sabes dónde esta?-Kai se empezaba a impancientar y apuesto que en cualquier momento se arrancaría los pelos.

-No, no lo se-respondió tranquilo

Como había llegado corriendo, corriendo se fue su mente empezaba a procesar varios lugares donde podría estar su peliazulado niño.

"Los Videojuegos... no, es todavía muy temprano para que uno de esos lugares este abierto. La biblioteca... Takao no va a la biblioteca sin ser obligado antes!" (Takao: ¬.¬) "Claro! porque no se me ocurrió antes?!... " el bicolor acelero el paso "El parque!"

Con su rumbo impuesto emepzó a correr hacía dicho lugar. En un tiempo record llego, y buscaba con la cabeza a su peueño niño, no devería ser difícil encontrarlo! a estas horas no había casi nadie en el parque.

-Kai??-una bocesita, bien conocida por el, lo llamaba desde su espalda. Se dió vuelta y ahí, se encontraba su pequeño niño, viéndolo interrogante hechando a un lado su cabeza de forma tierna.

No podía más, se lanzo a abrazar posesivamente a su pequeño, sin importarle que estaba en pleno parque, solo le importaba que Takao ya estaba a su lado.

-Ah!... Kai!- Takao lo separó, Kai no entendía que estaba pasando con su niño, usualmente el es que lo abraza a cada momento-... n.n...-Takao le sonrió haciendo que el desconcierto de Kai aumente-... Feliz Cumpleaños, Kai!...-estiro sus brazos, dejando un ver un regalo entre ellas.

Cierto! hoy era su cumpleanos! (Kitty: Tierra a Kai! Tierra a Kai! oOô). Tomo el regalo, con una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrió, sacando de la envoltura dos pequeños peluches, un Suzaku y un Seiryuu agarrando un pequeño corazón que decía:

**Itsumo Issho. Ai shiteru, Kai**

_Siempre Juntos. Te amo, Kai_

Así que era por eso que su Takao se había levantado temprano!. No parecía una obra de arte, pero estaba hecho con el sacrificio de su niño y eso lo hacía simplemente perfecto ante sus ojos. El pequeño pelucho demostraba mucho, Takao le había pueso mucho empeño en hacerlo, con todo su cariño, hacía la persona mas importante para el. (Kitty: hay! Taka-chan... mi te entiende!).

Ahora fue Takao quien lo abrazo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto.

-Te amo, Kai!-susurro a su oido para luego dejarle un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Yo también, Takao. Gracias- Kai paso sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de su niñoa, atrayéndolo mucho mas.

Llegaron a la mansión, entre sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor. Hoy iba a ser un gran día y apenas empezaba. Se dirigieron a su habitación, ya que ni uno de ellos estaba bien cambiado y aun tenían algo de sueño.

-Takao...

-Si?

Kai no respondió, apresurado fue a abrazar a su niño y a plantarle un beso que el peliazul apenas logro corresponder.

-No creo que mi regao haya sido suficiente...-susurro sensualmente Kai al oido de Takao mientras este se estremecia y se sonrojaba

-Quieres que me ponga un listón rojo en la cabeza? jijij...-dijo traviesamente Takao

-No sería mala idea, si.. **solo** llevarás el listón-eso hizo que Takao se sonrojara más

-Bueno... quizas para tu próximo cumpleaños... lo pensare...-el peliazul volvió a reiniciar otro beso, tierno y lleno de amor.

Pero.. el regalo de Kai no acaba ahí!...

Verdad, Kai?

** ------------------------------------------------- **

**Ta Chan!!! xD... bueno... no se porque estoy con esto de los cumpleaños! xD ya que hice un "Happy B-Day Sasuke!" pero los dos son totalmente diferentes, oke? o.ó. **

**En fin... oxo... pss.. estoy pensando en hacer una conti de este, con el lemon!!! ehh!! xDD solo que los que me conocerán... oxo... seguro dicen que siempre tardo en las contis o en seguir! xD jejeje lo seeee!! demo... este si puedo hacerlo oxo... nu se porque nu le metí el lemon ..U... pero bueh... xDD depende de la cantidad de comentarios que me dejen!! nOn.**

**Bueno... eso es todu! xD Kai x Takao 4 Ever!!!! O**

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**PD: Perdonen los errores n.ñU**


End file.
